


They'll Never Be Tame

by Shanza



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Owen Grady is Faraday, Owen gets thrown into the past, Time Travel, and shenanigans ensue, with the raptor squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanza/pseuds/Shanza
Summary: They're not tame.  They'll never be tame.  Sometimes, Faraday has to remind himself of that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	They'll Never Be Tame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little snippet that I wrote for a larger story, but it's nowhere near finished yet. Basically, Owen and the Raptor Squad are thrown into the Wild West, and Owen ends up (after a time) taking the name Faraday before running into Chisolm.

They're not tame. They'll never be tame. Sometimes, Faraday has to remind himself of that. It's difficult when Echo drops a rabbit at his feet, proud as a peacock for the bloody mess. It's hard to remind himself to be cautious when Delta looks to him during a hunt, waiting for his signal to splinter off, waiting for his signal to attack.

It's not hard when Echo snaps at him, inch-long teeth snapping closed, a hair's breath away from his hand; or when Delta just _watches_ him when he tells her to back off, and he's waiting on baited breath to see if _this_ is the time she's going to attack, if _today_ is the day he's going to be torn limb from limb -

No, those days, it's easy to remember just how wild they are.

It's never hard to remember with Charlie. Never hard when she stares at him with an intensity he can't place, can't identify. He doesn't know if he's being classified as prey, or if she desperately wants to challenge him for leadership, or if she can't figure out why Blue is keeping him around. It's hard to keep calm, times like that.

Sometimes, the only thing keeping him from running is the fact that he has no where to go. Everything he knows is gone.

But Blue? Blue's wild and smarter than hell, she trusts him with leadership and with the pack. Of all of them, she's the easiest to forget that she will never be tame. But there's times when she looks at him like she's looking into him, _through_ him, when she cackles slightly and either takes the lead or waits for him to - when the hairs on the back of his neck stand up because the raptors are too damn smart, when they _know_ -

Dr. Grant had always talked about how uncanny they were; in the Park, Owen had gotten used to it - complacent, probably - as he was raising them, training them. Looking back, it feels like they were playing with him. Doing what he wanted, just because they was bored, or something.

But here? Here, where there are no fences or guns or cages or oceans barring their way? Here, where everything is open and there are no limits and the group functions like it always was meant too, as a single unit, as a pack? Here, where they are undoubtedly the top predator of an entire ecosystem? Where the only thing that can stop them is a lucky bullet and a prayer?

It still surprises him that he's not dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly lost this thing due to computer shenanigans, so figured I'd post it before I lost it for good. Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
